


Improbable Reality

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writerverse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable Reality

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "pitter-patter of little feet"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rodney had always assumed that he would, eventually, someday, get married and start a family— wife, two-point-five kids, white picket fence, the whole deal. But even when he’d, idly, tried to picture those children, presumably blonde like their mother and brilliant like him, he’d never, ever come anywhere close to his improbable, amazing, perfect reality.

“Ada, not so fast!” called John, laughing, as their three-year-old daughter raced across the clearing to throw herself into Rodney’s arms.

“Daddy, you’re home!” she cried, and he grinned, hugging her tightly.

“Yes, I am, Baby,” he said.

THE END


End file.
